Description: The goal of this Core is to characterize and quantify the environmental and occupational exposures to exogenous agents which may be deleterious to human health. The approaches used will develop methods for improved characterization, examine complex mixtures, use toxicokinetics and other models to estimate total internal doses, and will use this to design better toxicologic studies.